Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Episode 5
by Angel1025
Summary: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers must stop evil copies of themselves. During the fight, comes the return of another Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to those who have been reading and commenting my fics. I'd also like to give credit to my production partner ksojr487 from Ranger Talk for giving me the idea for this episode._

_Under World_

Apocalypse is discussing with Reaper what their next attack strategy should be.

"So far, we have attempted twice to destroy the planet with monsters. And twice, we have failed." said Apocalypse.

"It was those monsters' fault. They were truly unworthy." said Reaper.

"But it was I who created them. Are you suggesting this is my fault?"

"No! Never, my lord."

Just then, something crossed Apocalypse's mind.

"Hmm…maybe we've thinking this the wrong way. Maybe a Ranger is like a diamond. The only way one can cut through a diamond is with another diamond."

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

"I think it is time we started fighting fire with fire."

Apocalypse than gave an evil chuckle.

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

**_They have survived the most deadly quests._**

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Aisha/Yellow Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Adam/Red Ranger

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Krista/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Red Ranger

Kapri/Blue Ranger

Marah/Yellow Ranger

Cassidy/Pink Ranger

Devin/Green Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Karone/Purple Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric M./Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Eric Mc./Black Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Jack/Green Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus

Alpha 7

DECA

Circuit

Ninjor

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Hayley

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 5: Return of the Seventh

_Angel Grove_

Kimberly and Aisha were at the convenience store looking through the fridges for something to quench their thirst after spending the day walking. Once they found what they wanted, they headed to the register to pay Bulk. As they purchased their drinks, they noticed the newspaper and magazine rack. One particular item caught their eyes. It was one of the newspapers with a picture of the Turbo Rangers' recent battle on page 1. The two went over to check it out.

"Looks like those guys handled that pig just fine." said Aisha.

"Yeah. Honestly, I can never get over the grossness of some of these monsters. But what worries me more is what Apocalypse will bring out next."

_Sky Base_

Jason, Billy, and Zack were busing training in the garden, which is almost the size of the Animarian, along side Ninjor.

"Very impressive. You all truly have supreme skills." said Ninjor.

Just then Tommy appeared after coming from teaching.

"Hey, guys." said Tommy.

"Hey, man." said Jason.

"So how's the teaching thing today there, prof?" asked Zack.

Tommy gave a light laugh.

"Oh, not much. Just explaining how Therapods are closer relatives to birds than any other group of dinosaurs."

"Interesting. We were just preparing for when any of us are up to face whatever Apocalypse has in store for us next." said Billy.

"That's a good idea. I'll join you guys in a while. Gotta change first." said Tommy before teleporting himself home.

"I gotta tell you guys. I am kinda worried about what he's gonna unleash next." said Jason.

_Under World_

"Are they ready, master?" asked Reaper as Apocalypse was busy constructing evil copies of the 6 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Other than being evil, the other major difference between them and the real Rangers are their designs (the copies' suits are constructed like the MMPR movie outfits).

"They are now. These evil copies will be the most powerful and last that the Rangers will ever fight." said Apocalypse.

"Now go and terrorize the city!"

The evil copies nodded right before being teleported to the surface world.

_Sky Base_

Morpheus is witnessing the copies destroying Angel Grove through the viewing holograms. People are running in fear as they destroy the buildings and streets. Immediately, Morpheus contacted Tommy.

"Tommy, there are evil doppelgangers of you and your team attacking Angel Grove. The others are already there."

"I'm on it." said Tommy who's back at home.

_Reefside_

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Tommy.

"TigerZord!"

_Angel Grove_

Within less than a minute, Tommy made to the streets where the fight was taking place.

"Guys, I'm here."

Just then, he noticed his evil counterpart just standing there.

"I was waiting for you." said the evil White Ranger copy.

Instantly, it took out its weapon and barged toward Tommy. Tommy responded by pulling out Saba and went on a head on clash with his other self. Most of their fight consisted of attempting to strike each other and dodging the attacks, while being on the move. They would be on side of the street and then the other within seconds while fighting.

Kimberly's fight with her copy consisted of swift attacks as they both were very athletic and experienced with Gymnastics. Unfortunately, the copy found an opportunity to strike with its Power Bow, bringing the Pink Ranger down to the ground.

Zack's battle was mostly just attempting to shoot one another with their Power Axes. Once closer to each other, they both flipped their weapons over used them as axes. While Zack did manage to hit it a few times, the copy just seemed to be stronger and got more hits in.

Billy's fight against his copy was basically his Power Lance inner-twining with the copy's. Unluckily, the counterpart was able to break free and strike him with its lance.

Aisha fight consisted less striking and more positioning oneself for striking. The two would actually stare more than they would attack; they would strike every once in a while. Unfortunately, for Aisha, she had taken more strikes than she had given.

Jason's fight was more or less the same as Tommy's. It was intense sword fighting as the two weapons would clash with every move that either of them made. While they moved were giving all their might, it seemed that the evil Red Ranger was just a little stronger.

_Under World_

Apocalypse and Reaper are viewing the battle.

"It was truly genius to use evil Rangers to fight against the real Rangers, master."

"Yes it was. This just may mark the end of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

_Sky Base_

As Morpheus watched them get demolished, he came to a conclusion. He produced a small orb of light on the palm of his hand. The ball then lifted up and formed some sort of portal in front of the higher being.

"It looks like it's time to bring him in." said Morpheus before entering the portal, which closed after crossing the threshold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel Grove_

By this point, even with the Metallic Armor, Jason and Tommy are the only two left barely standing up as they help their teammates get back up on their feet.

"Aw, man. These guys are brutal." said Jason.

"They're like us in every way and more." said Tommy.

"Emphasis on the 'more.'" said Kimberly.

"Billy, do you have ideas on how to beat these things?" asked Zack.

"I wish I did, but my mind is producing nothing as of the moment." said Billy.

"But there has to be something we can do." said Aisha.

"I'm sorry, Aisha, but the only we can do is continue fighting. If we leave, they will have Angel Grove demolished within the hour." said Billy.

"I don't get it. Why hasn't Morpheus sent anybody else to help us?" asked Kimberly.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure he has a reason. Come on, let's try the Power Blaster." said Jason.

_Sky Base_

Some time after the portal closed, another had appeared. This time, it was Morpheus coming out of it, but with a person.

"Glad to see you decided to come with. I felt that you, especially, could be a big asset to the team." said Morpheus.

Morpheus then turned on the viewing holograms to see how the Rangers were doing.

"And by the looks of it, it looks like they could really use your help. So, what do you say? Ready for your homecoming?"

The person nodded.

"Good to hear. Now, then, best you be off to help your teammates. More than sure that they will surprised to see you." said Morpheus.

The person nodded once again before teleporting.

_Angel Grove_

"Fire!" said five of the Rangers as they shot the Power Blaster at the evil Ranger copies.

When the smoke cleared, it showed the copies, while slightly damaged, were still standing.

"Aw, man. That just laid a dent on them!" said Zack.

"This is it. This is our chance to finish them." said the evil White Rangers to its fellow copies.

Just then the copies were halted from attack that came from behind the real Rangers. The Rangers turned to see who it was.

"What?" said Jason.

"Its him." said Billy.

"He's back." said Aisha.

It was none other than the other Tommy in the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger suit, which seems to now have the ability to use the Metallic Armor as well.

"Morpheus sent me here. He figured you can use my help." said the Green Ranger.

"Oh, you don't know how happy we are to see you right now." said Tommy.

"Hey, what's an ultimate alliance without the Green Ranger?"

"Hey, something crossed my mind. What if we combined our powers and unleashed a beam of energy. Now that there are seven of us, there might be enough power." said Billy.

"It did work for Mystic Force. What do you say?" asked Tommy to his Green counterpart.

"I'm all for it." said the Green Ranger.

The seven Rangers then concentrated all their powers into one, unleashing a beam of power that obliterated the evil copies.

_Under World_

"This is very upsetting. But, let's see if they can handle this!" said Apocalypse as he raised his sword up in the air, and began the monster-growing process.


	4. Chapter 4

_Angel Grove_

As always the smoke and lighting appeared; this caused the copies to grow. From the smoke came a sort of hybrid Ranger. It had the left arm of the Pink Ranger, the right arm of the Black Ranger, the left leg of the Blue Ranger, the right leg of the Yellow Ranger, the head of the Red Ranger, and the torso and chest shield of the White Ranger.

"That is what I call 'split personality.'" said Aisha.

The hybrid looked down to see the Rangers. Taking the advantage, it attempted to stomp right on them. Thankfully, the Rangers were able to avoid the foot.

"Mind if I get a shot at them?" asked the Green Ranger to his fellow Rangers.

"Go for it. I think Dragonzord should be able to take care of it." said Tommy before falling due to being so weak from fighting.

Thankfully, his fellow Rangers were able to catch him.

"The fight really took a lot out of you. Kimberly, could you take Tommy back to the base?" asked Jason.

"Okay." said Kim before teleporting her and Tommy back to the Sky Base.

"Okay, we need Dinozord power now!" said Jason.

Out of their resting places came the Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-tooth Tiger Dinozords. As always, the Rangers jumped into the Zords prepared for battle.

"Okay. Now's the time." said the Green Ranger as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

"Here's to hoping it still works."

He put the mouth piece by his mouth and started playing the classic Dragonzord summoning music. Nothing happened. He played it again. Nothing happened.

"Come on pal, you can do this." said the Green Ranger.

He decided to try it one last time. The last one was able to awaken the Dragonzord and bring it back up to the surface after so many years.

"Alright! Let's do this!" said the Green Ranger.

He then played the Dragonzord fight music. This made the Dragonzord shoot missles out of its fingers and hit the hybrid Ranger. This did some damage to the being, but nowhere near enough to destroy it.

"Ha! That did so little." said the hybrid.

The Green Ranger then played the Dragon Dagger for the Dragonzord to attempt drilling the creature with its tail. Unfortunately, for the Dragonzord, the hybrid caught its tail and attempt to spin it around. The Rangers immediately reacted by attacking the hybrid, causing it to let go of the Dragonzord. The Triceratops used its horns' chains to hold the evil Ranger down.

"Let go!" yelled the Ranger.

The others decided to this to their advantage by attacking the being once again, such as the Tyrannosaurus doing its eye laser ground attack. Like before, it did some damage, but not enough to bring it down. The hybrid was then able to kick itself free.

"Alright Rangers, it's time to take this up a notch. Its time for Dragonzord Battle-Mode." said Jason.

"Okay guys, it's all you." said the Green Ranger.

The Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber-toothed Tiger, and Dragonzord began to combine and become the Battle-Mode Dragonzord.

"Let's finish this." said the Green Ranger.

The Tyrannosaurus used the eye laser ground attack once more in order to distract the evil Ranger. The Dragonzord took the moment to unleash its finishing move, which left a hole right in the middle of the hybrid.

"Ow." said the hybrid Ranger in a monotone voice as it fell on its knees, right before completely falling all the way down and exploding.

"That shield may be strong. But it served no match against the real Power Rangers." said Jason.

_Under World_

"Even when pitted against their selves they seem to always come out victorious! And to add to it, they have obtain yet, another Ranger!" said Apocalypse.

"Worry not master, for you are well prepared for the future." said Reaper.

"You are right, there. Soon enough, their universe shall be under my control."

_Sky Base_

Jason, Zack, Billy, and Aisha had just teleported to the base to see how Tommy's doing. They found him sitting on a chair with Kimberly beside.

"Tommy, how are you feeling, man?" asked Zach.

"I'm going to be fine. I guess the results of all the years fighting one monster after another is starting to kick in."

Just then Morpheus and floated down to the ground right by them.

"Take it the Green Ranger was a big help?" asked the higher being.

"Definitely. It was a great idea, bringing here." said Jason.

"Where is he?" asked Aisha.

Just then, the Green Ranger, un-morphed, entered the room. He was wearing casual green clothing and had short hair like Tommy's, but spiky like in "Forever Red."

"Since I'm going to be here for a while, I figured I should try to fit in with the 21st century." said the Green Ranger.

"Something's been crossing my mind. What are we going to call you?" asked Billy.

"I've been thinking about that and I figured since Tommy is taken, maybe I could be Tom."

"Okay. Tom it is." said Tommy.

"Welcome to our team." said Kim.

"Great. Now that that's taken care of, I have something else for you, Tom." said Morpheus.

Out of nowhere, a green shark looking motorcycle appeared.

"Take a gander at your new Green Shark Cycle."

Tom's eyes widened and mouth slightly dropped as he walked over to check out his new piece of arsenal.

"This is great." said Tom.

"Well, now that you are a member of Ultimate Alliance, it is up to you, to help, when needed, protect the universe from the complete control of evil. Are you up for it?" asked Morpheus.

Tom gave a pause and then responded.

"Yeah…I am more than ready. It's time for the return of the Green Ranger."

_End of Episode_


	5. Chapter 5

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

An elephant/rhino hybrid monster, made out of diamond, is trashing Mariner Bay.

The S.P.D. and Lost Galaxy are easily getting beat down by it.

"Oh, man. That thing won't go down." said Leo.

"It's up to me. I'm the only one who can defeat him." said Syd grasping on a piece of diamond, in order to use her civilian power.

Un-morphed, she is greatly thrown toward the bulky rock beast.

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance


End file.
